Welcoming the Baby
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Baby Ryan is on his way, but the family experiences a couple of surprises! Please aread and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Welcoming the Baby

"Are you nervous?" Nick asked Jackie.

It was finally the morning the family had been waiting so anxiously for, it was the morning of Jackie's C-section.

"Yes, but I'm also really excited." Jackie answered with a smile.

"Me too, and everything will be just fine." He told her as he grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

They got themselves ready and then Nick carried the hospital bag and all of the kids' things out to the car while Jackie went in to wake all the kids.

The poor kiddos were like zombies thanks to the extremely early hour but once Jackie told them what was about to happen they became super excited and happy.

Once everything including the kids were loaded into the car Nick drove the family over to his in laws house where the kids would be staying for the next few days while Nick, Jackie, and the baby would be in the hospital.

They got the kids dropped off and then went to the hospital.

"Hi Jackie, are you ready?" Dr. Wilson asked once they had gotten checked in.

"Yes." She replied with a somewhat nervous smile.

Nick sensed she was scared so he once again grabbed her hand.

She squeezed it as she offered him a grateful smile.

"Ok, let's first go back and do one last ultrasound, just to make sure your little one is still being stubborn." The doctor replied as she led the couple back to one of the exam rooms.

Once Jackie was on the table the doctor started the ultrasound.

Dr. Wilson stared at the screen and then blinked a couple of times and then looked at it again.

"Well, I'll be darned, Ryan isn't going to be a little stinker after all, he turned around again, he is now head down."

"Really? You mean I don't need a C-section?" Jackie asked sounding shocked.

"That's right, you can go home and let labor begin on it's own." Dr. Wilson told the couple.

"That's great, except our children are going to be so mad at us when we come home and there is no baby." Jackie told her doctor with a laugh.

Dr. Wilson chuckled.

"I'll see you guys when Ryan decides he wants to meet us." She told the happy, yet surprised couple.

"Ok, thank you." The couple said before they left.

"How do you feel?" Nick asked Jackie once they were back in the car.

"I'm happy I don't have to have a C-section but I was really looking forward to meeting the baby." She told him.

He smiled at her.

"And I wasn't kidding when I told Dr. Wilson that the kids were going to be mad, I can hear them now." Jackie told him.

Nick laughed, he also knew that when they got to his in laws house to pick up the kids and they didn't have a baby with them he and Jackie were going to get an earful from 5 very mad and disappointed kids.

Nick and Jackie didn't know it then but the family wouldn't have to wait long to meet baby Ryan after all…

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Jackie then went and picked up the kids.

As they expected the kids were angry that they didn't have a baby, Jasmine even exclaimed "Bad baby, me no like you."

After everyone had gotten home Nick was sweet and made the kids some lunch so Jackie could relax and put her feet up for a bit. After eating lunch the family was just hanging out together around the house.

"You ok?" Nick asked as Jackie got up off of the couch.

"Yep, I just have to use the bathroom." She told him.

She went upstairs towards the bathroom and came back downstairs just moments later with a look of shock on her face.

"Nick my water just broke." She said.

"Are you serious?" He asked with a matched shocked expression.

"Yes, it looks like Ryan might come today after all." She replied.

Nick got the kids reloaded into the car and then they all once again left for her parents house.

Just a couple minutes into the drive Jackie gripped the arm rest as her first contraction hit her.

"Breathe." Nick told her quietly so he wouldn't scare the kids. He extended his hand out to her.

"You just concentrate on driving, I'm ok." She told him without taking his hand.

Within moments the contraction subsided.

When Nick got to his in laws he unloaded the kids and got them in the house while Jackie stayed in the car.

When Nick came back outside and got into the car he saw Jackie once again gripping the arm rest trying to relax and breathe through another contraction.

"Another one already? That one was less then six minutes from the last one." He told her as he once again extended his hand out to her.

This time she took his hand and let him coach her through the remainder of her contraction.

"Ok, drive." She told him when the contraction had gone away.

He then started the car and drove towards the hospital.

"Ouch." She said minutes later.

Nick glanced at his watch.

Again this contraction was less than six minutes after the previous one.

"Breathe through it, and stay as relaxed as you can. You're doin' great." Nick told her as he once again provided his free hand for her to squeeze.

"Ouch Nick, go easy on the bumps." She scolded as he hit a speed bump, making her contraction even more painful.

"Sorry honey." He replied.

They finally arrived at the hospital.

"Ok, easy does it." He told her as he helped her out of the car.

They took just a couple steps towards the hospital door before Jackie got another contraction and had to stop.

"Ow, wow." She said through clenched teeth.

Nick gently grabbed her around the waist while she placed her hands lightly behind his head and then the two of them swayed back and forth, Nick offering her words of encouragement trying to do anything he could to help ease her pain.

"Ok, it's over, let's go." She told him when the contraction had ended.

They had almost made it all the way inside when she told him to stop again. He glanced down at his watch, the contractions were already moving much closer together.

"It's ok, let's sway back and forth again." He offered.

"No, I'm not having another contraction, I'm just losing my shoe."

"Oh." He said with a chuckle, he looked down at her feet and sure enough one of her flip flops were coming off.

He held her so she wouldn't fall over while she got it back on.

"You good? Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm good." She assured him.

They got into the hospital and got settled into their room.

Soon Jackie was hit by another contraction.

"What do you want me to do?" Nick asked, willing to do whatever Jackie needed and wanted him to do.

"Could you hold one of my hands and then with your other hand could you rub my back please?"

Nick did as she instructed.

"How's that sweetheart?" He asked.

"Good, lower though." She said.

"Is that better?" He asked as he moved his hand to a lower spot on her back.

"That's much better, thank you."

He kissed her temple.

"Talk to me though." She told him.

"Oh sorry, you're doing great, keep trying to just relax and breathe, the contraction will be over in just a second." He replied.

Dr. Wilson came in while Jackie was having her contraction, she stood silently in the corner so Nick and Jackie could get through the contraction together.

"Is it over?" Nick asked her when her breathing returned to normal.

"Yes." He smiled at her.

"Jackie, how far apart are your contractions, they seem pretty intense already." Dr. Wilson asked.

"About six minutes apart and they are pretty intense already." Jackie answered.

"Ok, on a scale of 1-10, ten being the worst how painful would you say your contractions are?"

"Um, probably about a 7.5." Jackie answered.

"Ok, and you said your water broke already correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling the urge to push at all?"

"No, not yet."

"Would you like me to check and see how dilated you are or would you like for me to wait until you feel the urge to push?" Her doctor asked.

"I want you to check me now, I want to see where I'm at."

"Ok, just crawl into bed." She instructed.

Nick helped Jackie get into bed and when she had laid down Jackie shifted to help sit herself up a little higher to make herself a little more comfortable and when she did her hand struck Nick right in the nose.

Blood started coming out of one of his nostrils.

"Oh my God Nicky, I am so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to do that, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He assured her as he tried not to laugh.

He grabbed a Kleenex to stop the bleeding.

"Do you think your nose is broken?"

"No, it's not broken, actually I think you just scratched me with your fingernail, you didn't actually strike me."

"That's good, but I'm still really sorry." Jackie told him, she felt terrible.

"It's ok, and besides, after six children I deserve to feel some pain too." He told her with a playful smile.

"That's very true." She replied jokingly.

"Nick maybe for your own safety you should go stand over there until the delivery is over." Dr. Wilson quipped as she pointed to the corner of the room.

Everyone laughed.

Dr. Wilson was just about ready to start her exam when Jackie's smiling face turned to a grimace.

Nick, despite just about being knocked out immediately grabbed her hand.

"Ow, they are so much worse lying down." Jackie moaned.

"Do you want us to help you stand up?" Nick offered.

"No, I can't move."

"Ok, just breathe through this one and then before your next one you can get up." He told her.

"I can't breathe, it hurts."

"I know, but take nice, relaxing deep breaths, come on, I'll do it with you." He said as he began helping her with her breathing exercises.

Jackie got through the contraction.

"Alright Jackie, do you still want me to check you?" Dr. Wilson asked once the contraction had gone away.

"Yes."

"Ok."

Jackie clutched Nick's hand during the exam.

"You're already seven centimeters Jackie, good job."

Jackie was glad to hear that.

Dr. Wilson left the room to give the couple alone time together.

An hour went by.

"Dr. Wilson, I'm feeling the urge to push." Jackie told the doctor when she came back into the room.

"Ok, come lay down and I'll check you to see if you're complete."

"I can't, I'm right in the middle of a contraction."

"Ok, when it's over I'll check you."

After the contraction ended Jackie got back into bed.

Jackie gritted her teeth during the painful exam.

"Jackie, you're nine and a half centimeters, you just have a little lip of cervix left."

"Can I push anyways?" Jackie asked.

"No, I don't want you to do that because you'll tear."

"But during a contraction the urge to push is really strong." Jackie argued.

"I understand, but I don't want you to tear so I need you to get through just three more contractions without pushing."

Jackie wiped her face in frustration.

"You're doing an amazing job, just a little bit longer and Ryan will be in your arms." Nick told her, not wanting her to get discouraged.

"Help me get out of bed before I get my next contraction." She said.

He slowly helped her get up.

"I'm getting another contraction." She told him seconds later.

"Ok, just breathe through it, I'll help you anyway that I can, I'm right here, you can do this." He coached her.

"I have to push." She moaned.

"No, no, just breathe."

"Don't argue with me Nicholas." She snapped back.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He replied.

"Let's breathe through it together." He suggested, trying to do anything he could so she wouldn't push.

She began to breathe.

"Good." He told her, Nick thought she was doing good, but Dr. Wilson didn't.

"Jackie, that's cheating, you're exhale pushing." (Exhale pushing is when you gently push down when you exhale your breath.)

_Crap, she caught me_ Jackie thought to herself.

"Jackie, look at me for a minute." Dr. Wilson said as she got in front of her.

Jackie looked her in the eye. Dr. Wilson held up one finger.

"I want you to pretend my finger is a birthday candle, and I want you to keep blowing out the candle until your contraction is over."

Jackie did that while maintaining a death grip on both of Nick's hands.

"Can you recheck me now?" Jackie asked after the contraction was over.

"I want you to get through two more contractions and then you'll more than likely be to ten centimeters."

Jackie threw her head back in frustration.

"Just two more, you can do it." Nick told her as he brushed a stray lock of her hair away that had snuck out of the ponytail she had in.

"I'm losing it Nicky." She told him.

"No you're not, everything is fine, and you're doing an incredible job." He assured her as he placed a comforting kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be right back Jackie." Dr. Wilson said before she left the room.

Just seconds later another contraction gripped her and Nick knew it too because her face immediately changed from normal to a look of sheer agony and the grip that she had on both his wrists tightened so much so that he was almost expecting his wrists to snap right in half.

"It's ok, just blow out the candle." He said as he tried to wriggle one of his wrists free to hold up a finger to pretend it was a candle but there was no way in hell he was getting out of her grasp.

"No please, I need your hands." She begged.

"Ok, but you have to breathe." He told her as he began to breathe with her.

"Good sweetie." He told her as she started to breathe short breaths like she was blowing out the candle.

"I have to push." She screamed at him.

"No, keep breathing, or do whatever you have to do to not push."

"Oh god."

"You can do it. You are so strong."

"The contraction isn't stopping." She moaned.

"It will soon." He told her with a reassuring smile.

Within moments it did stop.

She then let go of his wrists. She had held them so tightly that they were turning purple.

"Sorry." She told him.

"That's fine, that's what I am here for." He told her.

"I want to hold our baby so bad." She said.

"He'll be in your arms in no time." He promised.

Suddenly her expression changed and she grabbed his wrists again.

"Ok, this is the last one and then you can push, breathe through it." He whispered to her.

"Ow, I can't do this Nick."

"I have an idea, pretend that you're giving the kids hot chocolate and you need to blow on it or they'll get burned." He instructed.

To his surprise that seemed to work, she began to blow short breaths.

"That's it, good." He said as he placed a comforting kiss on her forehead.

"Ow." She said as she tensed up from the pain.

"Keep blowing on the hot chocolate."

"It's cooled off." She retorted.

"Not quite, keep going." He responded.

She continued to breathe.

"Awesome job sweetheart." He whispered.

Dr. Wilson then walked back into the room.

"Jackie was that your third contraction since I checked you?" She asked when the contraction was over.

"Yes."

"Ok, come get back into bed and I'll check you again."

Jackie did so eagerly.

She grimaced and held Nick's hand during the exam but the pain was worth it because Dr. Wilson looked at her and said "Good news, you're fully dilated, you can push with your next contraction."

"Thank god."

"You did it." Nick told her with a smile.

"When I get my next contraction how should I push?" Jackie asked her doctor.

"Anyway that feels right to you." Dr. Wilson responded.

When Jackie's next contraction came exhale pushing felt right to her and so that's what she did, she pushed all the way through the contraction.

"Good Jackie, that's a great way to move the baby down slowly." Her doctor told her when the contraction had subsided.

"You ok?" Nick asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, it was a relief to be able to push." She said.

He smiled at her and then gently dabbed her head with a cool washcloth.

It didn't take very long to get her next contraction and she pushed through it again.

"You're doing great Jackie, it shouldn't take much longer." The doctor said after the contraction had gone away.

Jackie loved the sound of that and so did Nick.

"Here we go." Jackie said moments later.

"You are amazing." Nick told her while she was pushing.

This part of the delivery seemed to be much less painful then Sloan's birth, Jackie was calm and nearly silent, except for occasionally saying ouch or ow, as opposed to Sloan's birth where she was literally screaming in pain.

"Jackie during that last contraction I saw the very tip of Ryan's head." Dr. Wilson told her as she waited for her next contraction.

"You're so close Jacks." Nick said with a huge smile.

"Here comes another one." Jackie said not long after that.

"Ok, push." Dr. Wilson instructed.

"Nick, come look." Dr. Wilson told him as Jackie pushed.

"He's right there honey." He said as he stole a glance at the baby's head.

"Is the contraction over Jackie?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, you're doing an awesome job with your pushing, every push is getting you that much closer." Her doctor told her.

"I'm getting one." Jackie said just moments later.

"Ok, you know what to do." Dr. Wilson said.

She pushed down gently.

"Ow this hurts." She told Nick.

"I know it does, but you are so close, he's almost in your arms, just hang in there." He told her encouragingly as he stroked her hair with his free hand.

Jackie resumed pushing.

"The contraction is over." Jackie said soon after that.

"Jackie, you're doing great, the baby's head should be all the way out after the next contraction, but I need you to just very gently ease the baby's head out so you don't tear, so when you get your next contraction I want very gentle, easy pushes alright?"

"Ok." Jackie responded.

"I'm getting a contraction." She said before seemingly any time had passed at all.

"Ok, give me easy pushes."

Jackie pushed gently.

"Even more gentle than that if you can Jackie."

Jackie eased up slightly.

"Perfect, just like that."

"Ow come on Ryan, please."

"His head is almost out, give me a couple more gentle pushes and the worst part will be over." Dr. Wilson said.

Jackie followed her doctor's instructions and kept pushing.

"Ow." She shrieked moments later.

"You did it, his head is out." Dr. Wilson told her.

"Good job honey, I love you so much."

"I love you too Nicky." She responded.

"Is the baby ok?" Jackie asked. "He's fine and he's got lots of dark hair like his daddy." Dr. Wilson told her with a smile.

"Really he has hair? Our other boys didn't have much hair at all, Houston was totally bald in fact."

"Yeah, he's got lots of hair sweetie." Nick told her with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Here comes a contraction." Jackie said seconds after that.

"Ok, now I need a good strong push." Dr. Wilson said.

Jackie pushed down as hard as she could for as long as she could.

"Awesome Jackie, one more push just like that and he'll be in your arms." Dr. Wilson said.

Jackie took a deep breath and pushed down again and within just moments the baby was born into the doctor's arms.

Dr. Wilson looked down at the baby and was shocked.

"It's a girl." She told the happy parents with shock evident in her voice.

"It's a what?" Nick asked, with shock in his voice as well.

"A girl." She repeated.

Jackie looked at Nick, Nick looked back at her and actually started to laugh.

Dr. Wilson laid the baby girl on Jackie's chest.

"Hi sweet girl, mommy loves you so very much." She told the infant as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead, it didn't matter to her or to Nick that she wasn't a boy, they were thrilled that she was here and healthy and they welcomed her with open and loving arms.

The baby let out a cry and Nick and Jackie also started to cry happy tears.

"I love you." Nick whispered in Jackie's ear.

"I love you too."

"Is she ok?" Jackie asked Dr. Wilson.

"She's wonderful, she's just not a Ryan." Dr. Wilson replied with a smile.

Nick and Jackie laughed.

"She's beautiful." Jackie said as she glanced at Nick.

"Yes she is, she looks almost identical to Jasmine when Jasmine was born." Nick said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing, except she might be just a bit bigger than Jazz." Jackie noted.

Nick nodded in agreement.

"Nick would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Yes please." She handed him the scissors.

He started to cut it and the baby wailed.

Nick immediately pulled the scissors back, thinking he had hurt her.

"Oh god, what did I do?" He asked the doctor.

Dr. Wilson laughed "Nothing, she's not crying because you did that, you didn't hurt her, she's just cranky." Dr. Wilson assured him.

He cut the cord and then smiled at Jackie.

"I'm sorry about my mistake, although having the baby come out a different gender than what you were told isn't as uncommon as you might think." Dr. Wilson told the surprised yet thrilled parents.

"It's ok, it was one heck of a surprise." Nick said as a proud smile crossed his face as he glanced down at his new baby girl.

"Yeah, she's beautiful and healthy and we couldn't be more thrilled." Jackie assured her.

"That's good, once a few years back I had a mother that was told her baby was a boy and she was completely devastated that it was actually a girl, she even had a hard time bonding with the baby for a few days. I felt terrible." Dr. Wilson said.

Jackie couldn't understand that at all, she felt completely blessed to have a precious baby girl, just as she would have felt completely blessed to have a baby boy, it honestly didn't matter to her, or to Nick at all.

"That's horrible. I feel bad for the baby." Jackie said.

"I did too." Dr. Wilson agreed.

"Jackie, I know you don't want me too but I'm going to steal your little bundle from you for just a bit and bring her over across the room to nurse Chelsea so she can check her out." Dr. Wilson said as she took the baby from Jackie's arms.

"Ok." Jackie said, although she didn't really want to give the baby up.

Nick gave Jackie one last kiss before he followed Dr. Wilson and the baby across the room.

The baby was deemed perfectly healthy and Jackie was right, she had been just slightly bigger than Jasmine. The baby weighed 7 pounds 3 ounces.

"She's precious congratulations." Nurse Chelsea told Nick with a sincere smile.

"Thank you." Nick said proudly.

"Does she have a name yet?" The nurse asked.

Nick looked over at Jackie wide-eyed and Jackie gave him the same look back, as they both realized they had only picked a boy's name out.

"Um, no she doesn't, she has a middle name but we have to work on her first name."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Just a few hours after the baby's birth Jackie's parents brought the kids to meet the new addition.

Everyone had been really surprised about the baby actually being a girl but the entire family welcomed her with open arms.

The kids were surprisingly not upset about the turn of events and they took it in stride that they now had a baby sister instead of a little brother like they had thought.

Little Sloan though seemed really confused.

"Baby." He said happily as he patted the baby's blanket lovingly as Nick held the baby.

"Yeah bud, she's your baby sister." Nick told his son.

"Baby sis?" He asked.

"Yes your baby sister."

"Baby der?" (brother) He asked confusedly.

"No little buddy it's a baby sister." Nick explained.

Sloan then wandered into the bathroom.

"What are you doing kiddo?" Jackie's dad asked as he followed him in there.

"Baby der." Sloan responded.

"Your baby brother isn't in here bud, you don't have a baby brother, you have a baby sister."

"Baby der?" Sloan called as he peeked into the toilet as if he expected to find his baby brother in there.

Jackie's dad laughed and went over and grabbed his hand.

"The baby isn't in there Sloan, daddy has your baby, let's go see." He told him as he led him out of the bathroom and over to where Nick sat holding the still unnamed baby.

"See there's your baby." Jackie's dad told the sweet little boy.

"Baby sis." Sloan babbled happily as he gently touched one of the baby's feet, which was sticking out of the blanket.

The kids each took turns holding their new sister and then Jackie's parents took the kids home so Nick and Jackie could have some peace and quiet.

After they left Jackie looked at Nick and smiled.

"That went really well, the kids did much better with learning they have a sister instead of a brother then I thought they would, I thought that they would be mad at us because we lied to them, even if we certainly didn't lie on purpose." Jackie said with a chuckle.

Nick laughed.

"Yeah they did do great with it, and Sloan looking all over for his brother was a hoot."

Jackie laughed.

"Yes, but he seems to truly adore the baby, which is a great sign." Jackie told him.

"Yes it is." Nick agreed.

"You getting hungry hon?" Nick asked Jackie a few minutes later.

"A little bit." She responded.

"Want me to go get us dinner down at the cafeteria?" He offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Ok." Nick said as he slowly stood up with the baby in his arms.

He walked over to Jackie's bedside and gently handed her the baby.

The baby immediately started to fuss.

"I know sweetheart, you were almost asleep, that wasn't nice. I'm sorry." Nick cooed at her.

"Shhhh it's ok baby girl." Jackie said soothingly as she softly rocked the baby back and forth.

The baby soothed and Nick and Jackie smiled at one another.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asked Jackie.

"Just a sandwich and a bottle of water would be fine." She answered.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." He told her.

Nick went down to the cafeteria, got dinner for him and Jackie and then rode the elevator back up to the labor and delivery floor.

As he was getting off of the elevator he was nearly run over by an adorable little girl, she didn't look much older than Sloan.

"Hundley Mae, be careful." A woman said as she grabbed the little girl's hand.

"I'm sorry, she loves elevators, as I'm sure you can tell." The woman told Nick with an apologetic laugh.

"Oh, no problem, I have a son about her age and he loves elevators too, and escalators even more so." Nick responded with a smile.

They turned their attention back to the little girl. She was feverishly trying to hit the elevator button as if it was the most exciting thing in the world.

Her mother laughed and shook her head at her.

"Ok you can hit the button." She told her as she picked her up so the child could reach it.

Nick smiled as he watched the little girl excitedly hit the button before continuing on back to Jackie's room.

"Hi." He said as he entered Jackie's room.

"Hi." She responded with a smile.

As it turns out Nick and Jackie weren't the only ones hungry for their dinner, the baby was too, she was sucking on a bottle in Jackie's arms, completely content.

He set their dinner down on the bedside table and then went and washed his hands.

"Here, let me take her so you can eat."

"Nope, I'll keep her." Jackie told him.

Nick sat down next to Jackie and the baby.

"I just love the little noises babies make when they eat." Jackie told Nick with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." He agreed.

"Honey, I think I found a cute name for her." Nick said as he wrapped one of his arms around Jackie's shoulder.

"That's great, what is it?" Jackie asked, she'd been racking her brains trying to think of a name but nothing seemed to fit.

"Hundley." He replied.

"Where did you come up with that?" She asked confusedly.

"Don't like it huh?" He asked.

"I didn't say that, it's just unique that's all."

Nick told Jackie about the adorable chance encounter he had with the little girl and her mother at the elevator.

"I actually really like that, and it sounds good with Jane, and Stokes." Jackie told him.

He smiled at her.

"We are still giving her the middle name Jane since she's a girl right, after my mentor?" Jackie asked him.

"Sure." Nick replied.

She smiled gratefully at him.

"And Hundley is unique, like our children's names." Nick said, getting back on the topic of finding a first name for her.

"Yes it is." She agreed.

"So what do you think, Hundley it is?" He asked.

Jackie glanced down at the baby who was now almost asleep.

"I like it, I think it fits." She confirmed.

The happy couple kissed each other and then they each took turns giving the baby a kiss on her forehead.

It had been a surprising yet completely wonderful day!

The End!


End file.
